Operating Systems
by truhekili
Summary: Meredith/Alex. Friendship. One-shot. Set around 4:07. I own nothing, probably not even this disclaimer.


Operating Systems

"So, you got a system?" Alex asked, casually popping another peanut into his mouth.

"A system?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," he said, motioning towards the glass in front of her. "That's what, like four shots already, so now you need an inappropriate man. See any prospects?" he asked, mischievously scanning the bar. "They're usually pretty easy to spot," Meredith replied, glaring at him while struggling not to laugh. "They generally have an unmistakable snarkiness about them. You know the type."

"I hope you're not putting me in that category," he retorted. "But, wait, you're into that right?" he asked, shooting her a wicked grin as he leaned in her direction.

" There's not enough Tequila in Seattle for that" she taunted, playfully pushing him away, "I have standards, you know."

"Uh-huh," he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, what's your system," she teased, "or do your inappropriate women just have to be breathing?"

"Oh, no," he said smugly, half draining his beer, "I've got a system. Cup size," he continued, his voice so matter-of–fact that Meredith almost snorted her Tequila.

"You know, Alex," she said, lowering her voice and leaning in toward him, as if to reveal a closely guarded secret, "a lot of them are fake."

"Yeah," he said, so softly that Meredith almost winced. "But at least I've got a system," he insisted wryly, polishing off his beer as he wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

A familiar silence settled between them, punctuated moments later by the uproarious female laughter drifting toward them from several tables over. "Hey," Meredith said, scanning the small group, "some of them must meet your criteria. You should check. You might even get lucky and find some of Sloan's handy work."

Alex pushed back his chair and crossed behind her, an evil gleam dancing in his eyes. "You're just jealous because I've got a system," he teased, gently squeezing her shoulder as he walked toward the women she'd pointed out to him.

Four shots later, Meredith was losing her patience. "Look," she said to the handsome man sitting next to her at the bar, "I told you, I'm not interested."

"Come on," he urged, leaning in closer. "I'm a nice guy. Just get to know me. I'm staying in the hotel up the street," he continued, his hand resting on her wrist.

"I'm sure you're a great guy," she said, "and I appreciate the drink. But I'm really not interested."

"You won't know that until you try me," he grinned, leaning in closer and running his fingers up her arm. "Come on, it's one night. It'll be fun." "No," she repeated sharply, struggling to pull away from him. The bar was almost empty, and she felt a little unsteady as she stood up too quickly, again trying to break his grip on her arm. "Come on," he crooned, moving in closer, his aftershave mingling with the familiar aroma of Tequila and peanuts and beer. Putting a strong arm around her waist, he insistently guided her toward the door. He seemed almost to surround her, and her legs were shaking. Her stomach clenched as he repeated "come on, we'll have fun."

"No," she stammered, her voice quivering, "I told you I'm not interested."

"You will be," he insisted, leaning in toward her as brushed the hair from her shoulder.

"You ready to go, Mer," Alex asked, absently gazing at the man as he walked up beside her.

"Alex," she mumbled, her head still cloudy, "yeah, I'm ready."

"Who's this?" the man demanded, eying Alex suspiciously.

"She's with me," Alex answered, reaching for her coat. "You ready?" he repeated impatiently.

"I think you're mistaken, buddy," the man said, "she's with me tonight."

"Don't think she's interested, dude," Alex shot back, "let her go."

The man loosened his grip on Meredith's arm and took a step in Alex's direction. "Dude, you really don't want to get into this," Alex warned, "she's not interested."

"Alex," Meredith whispered, shaking her head, knowing he was spoiling for a fight. Before she could move Alex away, the man lunged at him, swinging wildly. He was taller than Alex, but significantly more drunk, and no match for a wrestler's agility. Alex grabbed him from behind, slamming him against the hard mahogany bar.

"Alex!" Meredith shouted, grabbing him before he continued.

"Alright, alright," the man muttered, staggering upright and motioning toward Alex as he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Whatever," he said, "man, she's not worth fighting over. Damn tease. Girls like her are a dime a dozen. Not even worth the drink," he spat, stalking away.

"What was that?" Meredith demanded, following Alex to the car.

"Nothing," he grumbled, a stony silence hanging between them as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't need you to protect me, you know," she snapped, watching the light rain drizzle down the car windows.

"Uh-huh," he said.

"I can take care of myself," she insisted.

"Whatever" he growled, his eyes scanning the road ahead.

"And where do you get off acting like a raving lunatic. If I hadn't stopped you, you'd probably be in jail right now. And then who'd be stuck bailing you out?" Meredith groused, a question met with more stony silence.

When they arrived home, Meredith entered the darkened house, stormed up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Only in the security of her room did she notice that her legs were still trembling, and her stomach still clenched in an uncomfortable knot. Leaning heavily against the door, she placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She stood there for several moments, silent tears streaming down her face. Legs finally buckling, she slid down to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. How dare that bastard tell her she wasn't worth it; that girls like her were a dime a dozen, that she was just some ordinary… some ordinary… And how dare Alex for…for…

Storming across the hall, she burst into his room without even knocking. "I let you live here!" she shouted at him, rousing him abruptly from his half sleep. "I let you live here" she yelled again, "when you had nowhere else to go. I didn't ask you why you needed a place. I never asked where you were living before. I just let you move in!"

"Yeah, you did," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light pouring into his room from the hall.

"I never judged you," Meredith seethed, "Not for Izzie, not for Olivia, not for Addison, not even for Ava. I never said a damn thing!"

"No, you didn't," he said quietly, rising from his bed and taking a step toward her. She backed away, glaring at him. "So where do you get off," she demanded, "where do you get off…" He took another step toward her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I let you live here," she snapped, her quavering voice stopping him, "when you had nowhere else to go, when no one else wanted anything to do with you, when no one else wanted you here... when no one else wanted you …"

"I know," he said, so honestly it made her teeth ache.

"So where do you get off…" she stammered, turning away from him, "I don't need you to…"

"I know," he said, awkwardly reaching for her hand, lightly winding his fingers around hers as he stared at the floor.

"Alex" she whispered, struggling to control her breathing, "thank you."

"Hey," he teased, gently squeezing her hand, "who better to protect you from guys like me?"


End file.
